sin
by plagiat
Summary: hinata vs Gaara   french kiss
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Gaje Canon (?)

**Genre : **Mystery/Romance

**Don't Like, Don't Read!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 : Bad day  
><strong>

Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada sekolah yang tidak memiliki sedikitnya satu Sabaku Gaara.

Itu lho, murid cowok yang lebih tua daripada siapapun di dalam kelas, korban-nilai. Kebanyakan dari orang yang ku kenal heran karena dia tidak mengosongkan saja lokernya dan berhenti sekolah. Ku dengar dia ketinggalan satu atau dua tahun dalam segala hal.

Dia berambut merah dan bertubuh tinggi, dia kelihatan cocok berada di lapangan basket, tapi bukan tipe cowok yang bisa diasosiasikan dengan kerja sama tim. Dia selalu berjalan agak membungkuk, mungkin agar kelihatan pendek dan tidak menarik perhatian, tapi tidak berhasil. Kau selalu bisa melihat Gaara, meskipun biasanya dia berada di latar belakang, menatap lantai, tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun, kecuali tampaknya dalam pelajaran bahasa prancis. Cowok itu duduk—dimana lagi?—di baris paling belakang di dalam kelas.

Dan sekarang, aku akan menempelkan bibirku di wajah Sabaku Gaara.

**LoL**

Semua ini diawali dengan terlambatnya aku ke sekolah pada jumat pagi. Kurasa juga tak ada ruginya untuk mengingat kalau Asuma-sensei sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang "istimewa" untuk kami hari ini. Asuma-sensei mengajar pendidikan jasmani untuk menggantikan Guy-sensei yang sedang mengambil cuti. Asuma-sensei memberikan pelajaran pertolongan pertama selama Guy-sensei mengambil cuti. Karena itulah, aku langsung menuju ruang olahraga.

Karena itu jugalah semua orang yang berada di ruang olahraga sudah duduk berpasangan. Yah, hampir semua. Satu-satunya yang duduk sendirian—satu-satunya yang tidak mendongak ketika aku masuk—adalah Sabaku Gaara.

Saat aku lagi mencari tempat duduk, Asuma sensei berkata,"Aku senang kau datang, Hinata. Berarti sekarang semua sudah dapat pasangan." Dia menggerakkan tangan ke arah Gaara sementara ruang olahraga bergemuruh oleh gelak tawa—dan tawa tertahan.

Ada saat-saat di dalam hidupku ketika aku lebih memilih di usir dari kelas daripada berpasangan dengan dengan orang seperti Gaara. 'Kau mampu mengatasinya. Kau pasti mampu' batinku

"Nah," kata Asuma-sensei, "masing-masing dari kalian akan di beri amplop berisi masker sekali pakai. Silakan buka amplop itu dan keluarkan maskernya dengan hati-hati."

"Masker?" kataku. Aku menoleh kepada Sakura yang berada di belakang ku.

Dia tersenyum manis kepadaku. "Kita akan berlatih memberikan bantuan pernapasan dari mulut ke mulut," katanya.

Tentu saja.

**LoL**

Situasi bisa saja semakin buruk. Aku mungkin dipasangkan dengan calon atlet besar seperti Rock Lee. Itu lho, tipe cowok yang ngiler membayangkan berlatih memberi napas bantuan dari mulut ke mulut dengan seorang cewek. Aku menoleh ke seberang ruang olahraga dan melihatnya nyengir kepadaku. Untungnya dia sudah berpasangan dengan cewek lain.

Kami menyimak instruksi-instruksi yang diberikan Asuma-sensei. Lalu, tibalah waktunya bagi kami untuk berlatih. Aku berbalik kepada Gaara, yang masih memandang lantai dengan tatapan tajam. Sikap itu membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa dia mau repot-repot datang.

"Kau atau aku yang duluan?" tanyaku. Kedua pilihan itu membuat ku ingin muntah.

Gaara tidak menjawab.

Baiklah kalau begitu. "Berbaringlah, Gaara," perintahku. Sejujurnya, aku berharap dia menolak atau mungkin memberi jawaban kasar. Aku tidak mendapatkan keduanya. Sebaliknya, Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai dengan santai.

Aku memandang berkeliling ruangan dan melihat dua puluh sembilan calon peniup mulut berkata kepada rekannya yang berpura-pura pingsan, "Kau baik-baik saja?" sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu 'korban' dengan lembut. Aku melakukan hal yang sama kepada Gaara.

Lalu, tibalah bagian yang lucu. Aku harus menyentuh Sabaku Gaara. Kami tidak benar-benar harus meniup mulut pasangan kami—dan ada masker sekali pakai itu sebagai penghalang antara kulit mereka dan kulit kami—tapi, aku masih memiringkan kepala Gaara kebelakang dan mengangkat dagunya untuk membuka jalan udara. Dan, aku harus menahan tanganku di dahinya untuk memastikan kepalanya tidak tergelincir kembali. Iiiih!

Aku menjalankan setiap langkah. Tak ada satupun yang terlewat. Tapi, yang paling terekam dalam otakku adalah, 'Jangan pernah terlambat saat pelajaran pendidikan jasmani'

Lalu, giliranku untuk pura-pura pingsan, dan giliran Gaara untuk berusaha menghidupkan aku kembali. Aku berbaring dan menutup mata, tidak yakin apa yang kuharapkan. Mungkin ia tidak berani mencobanya. Atau dia akan salah melakukannya.

Yang terjadi sesungguhnya adalah, aku merasakan tangannya yang hangat dan kering dengan lembut memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang. Lalu sebuah masker diletakkan di mulutku, dan Sabaku Gaara meneruskan langkah-langkah bantuan pernapasan dari mulut ke mulut tanpa ragu-ragu. Bayangkan, sepanjang sisa hari ini, kemana pun aku pergi dan dengan siapa pun aku bertemu, aku diolok-olok karena sudah latihan bantuan pernapasan dengan Gaara.

"Pacar baru, hinata?"

Yeah, yang benar saja.

"Kencan untuk prom, hinata?"

Haha.

Dan dari Pein-senpai, "Lidah, Hinata?"

"Diam kau!" bentakku

Benar-benar melegakan mendengar lonceng terahir hari ini.

**Laugh of Loud**

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

Genre: Mystery/Romance

Chapter 2

Aku tinggal di rumah yang lumayan besar dan bergaya classic jepang dengan halaman yg sangat luas. Kadang aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ayahku memilih untuk membangun rumah berdasarkan rumus atmosferik misterius yang sepertinya menelan seluruh kabut dan menumpahkannya kehalaman kami. Seperti sekarang ini, rumah kami diselubungi kabut gelap yang menyerupai roh yang melarikan diri dan mondar mandir kesana kemari.

Aku menghabiskan senja sambil duduk-duduk dikursi dapur, ditemani secangkir teh hijau hangat dan buku PR pendidikan jasmani .

"Bagaimana di sekolah?" tanya ibuku. Dia berdiri didepan wastafel , sambil membersihkan piring-piring kotor sehabis makan siang tadi.

"Aku punya partner Penjaskes yang baru."

"ini berita bagus atau buruk?"

"Partner lamaku adalah Sakura."

"Hehm...," tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada kegiatan yang sedang dia kerjakan, "berarti kabar buruk eh?" lanjutnya

Aku menghela napas tanda setuju.

"Ceritakan pada ibu partner barumu itu. Cewek seperti apa dia?"

"Cowok, rambut merah, kuper, dan menjengkelkan." Dan sangat misterius. Pandangan mata Gaara tajam. Mengambil segalanya dan tidak memberikan apapun. Bukannya aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dia. Karena aku tidak suka yang tampak dari luar, rasanya aku tak ingin mengintip yang di dalam

Hanya saja ini tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku sangat suka yang tampak dari luar. Otot-otot di tangannya yang panjang dan ramping, bahu lebar, dan bibir seksi yang jarang mengeluarkan senyuman. Rasanya aku mulai gila. Mengingat kejadian disekolah tadi pagi, mengingat bibir seksinya, ya ampun aku benar-benar gila sekarang. Brengsek kau Gaara

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Aku mulai bermain-main dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku tidak lapar. Tidak pula merasa kesepian. Tetapi aku merasa cemas dengan tugas penjaskesku. Aku sudah memberi tahu Gaara disekolah kalau aku akan menelponnya. Tapi disatu sisi aku sama sekali tak ingin menghubunginya. Hanya saja nilai C dan D mulai meanri-nari dipelupuk mataku, dan kuputuskan untuk menelponnya saja.

Aku ke ruang depan dan mengangkat telepon. Kutatap angka-angka yang masih terlihat dibukuku. Diam-diam aku berharap gaara tidak mengangkatnya. Jika dia tidak bisa dihubungi dan tidak kooperatif dalam tugas, aku punya bukti yang bisa kugunakan untuk menukar partner tugas dengan yang lain. Hell yeah, jenius kau Hinata. Sambil berharap-harap cemas, aku menekan nomornya.

Pada dering kelima, Gaara menjawab, "Ya?"

Aku berkata terus terang, "Ini Hinata, aku ingin bertanya apakah kita bisa bertemu malam ini. Ini tentang tugas penja..."

"Hinata." Potongnya. "Kupikir kau tak akan menelponku. Selamanya." Ohh... Aku benci mendengar suaranya. Entah kenapa aku seperti merasakan kalau dia sedang tersenyum mengejek. Aku membuka mulut, berharap mendapatkan jawaban cerdas. "Bagaimana? Bisa bertemu atau tidak?"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa atau tidak mau?"

"Aku sedang main bilyard, pertandingan yang penting."

Dari kebisingan yang melatari suaranya, aku tahu dia tidak berbohong. Dan... OMG. Seorang Gaara, ya... Gaara yang itu, Gaara yang kuper dan pendiam itu bermain bilyard dan berada dikeramaian. Aku seperti tidak mempercayai pendengaranku.

"Kau dimana?" tanyaku.

"pool arcade. Bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu."

"Kalau begitu tanya jawabnya melalui telpon saja. Oke, pertanya..."

Dia menutup telponnya.

Aku menatap telpon dengan rasa tak percaya. Lalu merobek kertas yang ada nomor teleponnya dari buku catatanku. "Dia pikir dia hebat apa? Penting? Dasar brengsek? Argghhh." Teriakku frustasi.

Cukup lama aku bergelung dengan pikiranku, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan utuk menyusulnya. Dengan tekad menyelesaikan masalah ini secepa t mungkin, aku mengambil peta di atas lemari es dan menaiki sepeda ungu kesayanganku.

Lokasi Pool Arcade ternyata cukup jauh dari yang kukira, dipinggiran kota, lama tempuhnya dua puluh lima menit dengan sepeda. Aku memarkir sepedaku dibelakang bangunan kayu hitam besar dengan papan listrik bertuliskan POOL ARCADE, MAD JIRAIYA BEIIBEEH. Garhh... nama macam apa itu. Lupakan.

Setelah memastikan sepedaku aman untuk kedua kalinya, aku melangkah masuk. Aku berusaha menjaga pikiranku tetap ceria dan rileks, tetapi perutku terasa tegang. Aku menyusupkan diri diantara antrean yang panjang menuju kepintu masuk.

"Memangnya kau bisa masuk dengan gratis?" bentak sebuah suara berat khas perokok

Aku berbalik dan mengerjap ke kasir yang bertato hampir di seluruh lengannya. "Aku bukan mau main. Aku mencari seseorang."

Dia menggerutu,"Kalau ingin melewatiku kau harus bayar dulu." Dia menunjuk ke tabel harga di meja gerai, tanda aku harus bayar, tunai.

Aku lupa bawa uang. Kalaupun ada, aku tak mau membuangnya sepeserpun hanya untuk menemui Gaara selama beberapa menit. Tapi aku harus menemuinya. Dan coba tebak apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya? Ya, aku berlari menerobos kasir pemarah itu dan melewati arcade sambil membuka mata lebar-lebar. Aku harus menemukan Gaara dan keluar secepatnya.

Kasir itu mengejarku dan berteriak, "Hei!"

Aku terus berlari, dan disanalah aku menemukannya. Diantara meja-meja poker disamping tangga, ada sebuah barisan meja bilyard. Gaara berdiri diujung seberang, berusaha menyodok bola bernomor lima.

"Gaara!" panggilku.

Bertepatan dengan itu Gaara menyodok tongkat, mengarahkannya diatas meja. Rambut merahnya dibiarkan berantakan dan acak-acakan. Sangat berbeda dengan disekolah yang selalu disisir rapi menyamping. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget dan penasaran.

Kasir menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibelakangku, menekan bahuku dengan tangannya. Mulut Gaara kembali menyunggingkan senyuman. Entah itu senyuman ramah atau mengejek sulit dipastikan. "Dia bersamaku." Katanya.

Tampaknya kalimat itu berpengaruh karena sang kasir melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Sebelum dia berubah pikiran, aku tepis tangannya dan berjalan menuju Gaara. Pada awalnya aku berjalan penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Tetapi semakin aku mendekati Gaara, kepercayaan diriku luntur.

Aku segera menyadari sesuatu yang lain pada dirinya. Sulit untuk memastikan,tapi Gaara yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang disekolah. Dia lebih menarik. Lebih penuh permusuhan?. Dan lebih percaya diri.

Sekarang ini dia terlihat bebas untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan mata emerald itu menatapku tajam. Mengikuti setiap gerakanku seperti aliran listrik. Diam diam aku menelan ludah dan berusaha mengabaikan mual di perutku. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Gaara. Sesuatu yang tidak normal. Sesuatu yang tidak...aman.

"Maaf tadi menutup teleponmu," kata Gaara, berjalan disampingku. "Kasir disini kurang ramah."

Aku setuju

Aku meletakkan tas disudut meja, mengeluarkan kertas tugas. "Aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan singkat. Setelah itu aku keluar."

Aku meletakkan kertas tugas itu dipangkuan dan mulai bertanya. "Apa kau merokok? Berapa batang semalam? Dua? Empat?"

"Aku tidak merokok." Suaranya terkesan jujur, tapi aku tidak percaya.

Aku menatap matanya sekilas. "Selanjutnya. Impian terbesarmu?" aku bangga dengan pertanyaan ini karena aku tahu itu akan membuatnya mati kutu. Good job hinata.

"Menciummu."

"Tidak lucu," kataku, tetap menatap matanya sambil bersyukur karena aku tidak gemetar.

"Memang tidak, tapi membuat wajahmu memerah."

Aku bergeser kesamping meja, berusaha terlihat tak terkesan, padahal itu tidak benar. Aku menyilangkan kaki memasang gaya defensif. "Kau bekerja?"

"Ya, menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran."

"Agama?"

Gaara tampak tidak senang dengan pertanyaan ini.

"Agama?" ulangku dengan lebih tegas.

Gaara mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir. "Bukan agama... tapi sekte."

"Kau anggota sekte?" terlambat untuk tidak kaget, dan Gaara menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya aku sedang membutuhkan seorang gadis muda untuk dikorbankan. Aku berniat merayunya terlebih dahulu agar dia percaya padaku. Tapi kalau kau sudah tahu..."

Sisa senyum diwajahku menghilang seketika. "Aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

"Aku belum mencoba."

Aku beranjak dipinggir meja dan berdiri dihadapannya. "Sakura bilang kau anak senior. Berapa kali kau gagal dalam pelajaran satu kali? Dua kali?"

"Kau salah persepsi Hinata! Yang sebenarnya, aku tidak bersekolah tahun kemarin." Matanya mengejekku. Aku semakin kesal melihatnya

"Kau ingin menyangkal kalau kau gagal?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pembolos?"

Gaara meletakkan tongkat bilyardnya dan menggerakkan telunjuk sebagai isyarat agar aku mendekat. "Mau dengar rahasia?" katanya dengan nada misterius. "Aku belum pernah sekolah sebelum ini. Dan kurasa sekolah ternyata tidak terlalu membosankan.

Dia berbohong, aku tidak percaya itu. Semua orang bersekolah. dan itu membuatku semakin marah. Gaara melangkah mendekat, dan tiba-tiba tubuh kami hanya dipisahkan oleh selapis udara tipis. "Matamu, Hinata. Mata yang dingin, indah, dan sulit sekali ditolak." Dia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, seolah mempelajari wajah ku dari sudut baru. "Dan bibir maut itu."

Terkejut dengan komentarnya, akupun mendorong tubuhnya dan mundur. "Selesai. Aku pergi dari sini." Aku mengambil tongkat bilyardnya dari meja dan menyodorkannya dengan kasar.

"Aku tak suka jadi partnermu. Aku tak suka senyummu yang sombong," rahangku mengeras—seperti yang biasanya terjadi bila aku berbohong. "Aku tak suka kamu," kataku setegas mungkin dan mendorong tongkat itu kedadanya.

Gaara berpikir ucapanku sangat lucu sampai-sampai giginya kelihatan saat dia tersenyum. Dia menjulurkan tangannya kearahku, dan sebelum aku sempat menghindar, dia menarik sesuatu dari rambutkku.

"Potongan kertas," katanya, lalu melemparkannya ke tanah. "Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah."

Aku ingin mengatakan tidak. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Cukup sudah dengan omong kosong ini. Yang kupikirkan sekarang bergegas pulang dan melupakan semuanya. 

Malam itu juga, bunyi 'KRAK!' membuat ku terbangun dari tidur. Dengan wajah terbenam dari bantal, aku diam tak bergerak, seluruh indraku waspada. Aku sedikit menoleh dan melihat bayangan hitam samar membentang di lantai. Kubalikkan wajah menghadap jendela, sinar tipis bulan menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang bisa memperlihatkan bayangan tipis itu. Kutindih bantal dan berkata dalam hati itu hanyalah awan yang melewati bulan. Tetap saja butuh beberapa menit sebelum degup jantungku kembali normal

Ketika akhirnya aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, halaman dibawah rumahku tenang dan sunyi. Namun bayangan itu terlihat kembali, dilatari kabut tebal dan nyanyian burung hantu. Diam tak bergerak menatap jendela dimana aku berada. Dan jantungku kembali berdetak cepat. Sangat cepat

To be continue...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Gaje Canon (?)

**Genre : **Mystery/Romance

**Don't Like, Don't Read!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

Kurenai Sensei berdiri disamping papan tulis, menjelaskan tentang rumus-rumus fisika. Tetapi pikiranku jauh melayang entah kemana.

Aku sibuk memikirkan alasan, supaya bisa berhenti menjadi partner Gaara pada pelajaran Penjaskes. Aku membuat daftar di secarik kertas kosong. Begitu pelajaran berakhir, aku akan mengajukan argumenku pada asuma sensei. Tidak kooperatif dalam tugas, tulisku. Tidak peduli kerjasama tim, dan alasan-alasan lainnya.

Tetapi alasan yang paling menggangguku adalah sosok Gaara yang tidak bisa ditebak dan berbeda. Dan aku ketakutan dengan kejadian di jendela kamarku semalam. Bukannya aku mau menuduh Gaara membuntutiku atau apalah. Hanya saja, kebetulan itu tidak bisa ku abaikan. Bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarku, beberapa jam setelah aku bertemu Gaara.

Jam sekolah hampir selesai, tinggal mata pelajaran biologi. Dan setelah berhenti sebentar ke lokerku untuk menukar buku, aku menuju lab praktek. Sakura dan aku sampai lebih dulu daripada murid lainnya. Sakura duduk di sampingku, di kursi Gaara yang masih kosong dan merogoh ranselnya mengeluarkan novel yang baru dibelinya.

"Permisi, kursiku."

Mendengar suara Gaara, aku dan Sakura mengangkat kepala berbarengan. Gaara memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya agar Sakura segera menyingkir dari kursinya.

"Kau cantik seperti biasanya," kata Gaara kepadaku setelah dia duduk di kursi. Dia menyandarkan punggung. Penampilan Gaara sekarang ini kembali ke kesehariannya disekolah. Rambut disisir rapi menyamping. Kemeja sekolah yang dikancing hingga leher. dan sebagai tambahan, dia juga memakai kacamata besar agak buram, hingga menyembunyikan mata tajamnya. Rasanya aneh saja. Setiap kali dia bersamaku, dia jadi bukan orang yang pendiam lagi. Sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya terhadap murid yang lain

"Terima kasih," jawabku tanpa berpikir. Segera setelah itu aku menyesali ucapanku. Oh...Hinata, diantara ribuan kata, "Terima kasih" adalah yang paling buruk. Tak perlu banyak berpikir untuk menyadari kalau dia adalah seorang pembohong. Lihatlah Gaara sekarang, sangat berbeda dengan yang ku temui semalam di pool arcade. Benar-benar pembohong ulung.

"Kau tampak lelah. Ada hal buruk semalam?" bisiknya.

"Ya, bagian penting dari malamku. Apakah kau membuntutiku?"

Dia menyandarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala dan tertawa pelan. "Kenapa aku membuntutimu?" tanyanya. "Ada apa?" alis matanya terangkat, menunjukkan perasaaan khawatir. Tentu saja itu Cuma pura-pura, aku tahu itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Gaara tidak menjawab dia hanya menyeringai senang melihatku emosi didepannya. Aku membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan, tetapi keburu bel sekolah berbunyi. Ku urungkan niatku untuk menanyainya lagi. Mungkin lain kali.

* * *

><p>Malam ini. Tepatnya jam tujuh malam ini, Sakura dan aku berjalan keluar dari gedung bioskop menuju lapangan parkir. Sakura punya tugas membuat ulasan film untuk artikel sekolah, klub yang di ikutinya. Dan disinilah aku, diseret dengan paksa oleh sahabatku sendiri untuk menemaninya menonton bersama.<p>

"Itu tadi , adalah film menyeramkan yang pernah kulihat," katanya. "aku tak mau menonton film horror lagi."

Aku sih setuju saja. Apalagi aku merasa ada orang yang mengintai di jendela kamarku kemarin malam. Bila digabungkan dengan tontonan malam ini maka wajar bila aku sedikit paranoid.

"Bisa kau bayangkan?"kata Sakura. "Sepanjang hidup tidak pernah menduga sedikitpun, alasan kita dibiarkan hidup hanya untuk dijadikan tumbal?"

Kami berdua bergidik.

"Apalagi ketika cowok jahat itu mengikat si cewek di altar. Ketika aku mendengar teriakannya kesakitan sewaktu..."

"Cukup!" teriakku. "Dimana sih kau parkir mobilmu?"

"Bicara tentang mobil." Suara Sakura tiba-tiba melengking. "Bukankah itu Gaara!"

Aku berhenti berjalan. Dan mengarahkan pandangan ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Gaara berdiri diseberang sana, di areal parkiran lainnya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat kami. Seolah menyadarinya, dia menoleh. Mata kami bertemu, beberapa detik. Aku yang lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangan, ketika melihat dia menunjukkan seringai nakalnya.

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku bahkan tidak menghiraukan kicauan heboh Sakura tentang betapa seksinya Gaara sekarang, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya disekolah.

"Yuk kita pergi," kataku pada Sakura. Sambil menyeretnya ketempat mobil kami di parkir.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah!" Sakura membuka pintu jeep tua milik ayahnya. "Kau jadi gampang marah, kau tahu?"

Aku masuk ke kursi penumpang. "Salahkan filmnya." Salahkan si pengintip jendelaku kemarin malam.

Mata Sakura tertuju pada kaca spion dan membetulkannya. Memasukkan gigi maju. Dan mobil jeep tua itu itupun berjalan dengan pelan. "Harus kuakui, dia tadi benar-benar membuatku berminat." Sakura melirikku dengan sudut matanya dan membuat senyum buatan.

Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi kurasa aku setuju dengan pendapat Sakura. "Apa kau tahu, dia tidak..." aku berhenti, berusaha memikirkan apa persisnya yang ingin ku katakan. Hanya saja, kata-kata itu menguap begitu saja.

"Katakan padaku, kalau menurutmu dia tadi tidak hot?" desak Sakura.

"Well, kurasa kau tak akan mengerti Sakura. Dia...berbahaya!"

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. "Ayolah Hinata, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan!. Omong-omong, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu dengannya disana."

"Cuma kebetulan saja."

"Atau jangan-jangan dia membuntuti mu Hinata?".

Aku membekap mulut Sakura dengan tanganku. "Hentikan. Aku sungguh-sungguh." Aku memasang wajah galak.

"Berani taruhan, dia membuntutimu," tambah Sakura sambil tertawa, setelah melepas tanganku. "Aku yakin dia juga punya riwayat tidak beres. Mungkin sebuah rahasia. Kita harus menyelinap ke kantor kepala sekolah. Disana ada arsip semua murid."

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya."

"Tenanglah. Aku jago dalam hal ini. Kita tidak akan terlihat seperti mata-mata!"

"Kita bukan mata-mata, Sakura!" teriakku frustasi.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang dirinya?"

"Tidak. Dan tak mau tahu."

"Sudah kuduga." Jawabnya. Tiba-tiba, Sakura memutar jeep tuanya menuju kearah sekolahan. Sambil tersenyum nakal. "Waktunya untuk melakukan pekerjaan mata-mata sesungguhnya. Kita akan tahu siapa Cowok itu sebenarnya!"

Melihat semangatnya yang seperti ini, kurasa percuma saja mencegahnya. Well, kuharap semua berjalan lancar. Walaupun terkadang keadaan berjalan tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

* * *

><p>Sekarang aku berada didalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Dan berada tepat didepan sebuah pintu dengan bertuliskan ARSIP SISWA. Keadaan disini luar biasa sunyi. Sakura berjingkat-jingkat kearahku sambil melirik nakal melewati bahunya.<p>

"Semua terkendali," bisiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenanglah. Kau pikir apa gunanya sabuk hitam karate milikku ini heh!"

"Astaga Sakura," bisikku marah. "Kau tidak membuat para satpam itu mati kan?"

"Hanya pingsan untuk beberapa menit, mungkin...beberapa jam kedepan." Kekehnya senang.

Sakura dan aku menyelinap melewati ruangan arsip siswa. "Kau masuk. Aku akan berjaga-jaga. Bila sudah selesai temui aku di cafe dekat sekolah yang baru buka itu. "Sakura berjingkat-jingkat lagi seperti tadi. Benar-benar mirip seorang detektif di film kuno.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang. Aku bergegas maju, menyeret jariku diantara ratusan map di rak. Kutemukan laci dengan label huruf S di depannya.

Mataku tertuju pada nama "Sabaku".

Kutarik map itu dari laci yang sesak. Sejenak aku memegangnya, meyakinkan diri kalau tindakanku tidak kelewat salah. Aku membuka map dengan nama 'Sabaku' itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan 'bingo'. Isi map itu sungguh tak masuk akal.

Kujejalkan kembali map itu asal-asalan kedalam laci. Saat membalik badan, aku terperanjat hampir berteriak. Sakura Berdiri dibelakangku dengan wajah berkeringat.

"Ayo, segera keluar dari kantor ini, salah satu satpam itu mulai sadar." Sakura menarik tanganku dan kami pun berlari keluar. Menuju mobil jeepnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>setengah jam kemudian. kami sudah berada di sebuah cafe dekat sekolah yang baru-baru ini buka. Cafe ini bergaya minimalis namun nyaman, dan cocok untuk bersantai para anak muda. Walapun saat ini pengunjungnya tidak terlalu banyak.<p>

"Aku ke toilet sebentar, aku sudah menahannya dari tadi." Bisik Sakura. Dia pun berlari kecil menuju toilet.

Sambil menunggu Sakura kembali. Aku memilih meja di pojok ruangan. Dan salah seorang pelayan cewek menghampiri. Menawarkan menu

"Dua spaghetti, satu jus strawberry, dan satu kopi hangat," Kata ku sambil mengembalikan menu. Sembari menunggu, tanpa sengaja aku memperhatikan pengawai cafe yang terpaut beberapa meja dariku. Dia sibuk membersihkan permukaan meja. Tapi, rasanya aku kenal lekukan punggung itu. Tiba-tiba pelayan itu menegakkan tubuh dan berbalik. Matanya menatap lurus ke arahku.

Gaara.

Astaga. Sulit dipercaya. Baru aku ingat kalau Gaara pernah memberitahu kalau dia bekerja di sebuah restoran. Dan restoran tempat dia bekerja ternyata disini, di tempat ini.

Sembari berjalan mendekat. Jelas sekali dia menikmati perasaan tidak nyamanku saat aku melihat sekeliling mencari jalan untuk kabur. "Ehm..." dia berdehem. "Apa kau sangat merindukanku Hinata. Sampai-sampai harus membuntuti ke tempat kerjaku segala! memangnya bertemu disekolah tidak cukup he?"

"Asal kau tahu!, aku sama sekali tidak membuntutimu" jawabku kesal.

Gaara duduk di kursi tepat di depanku. meletakkan tangan di atas meja dan memainkan jari-jarinya. "Kau ada acara minggu malam?"

Aku mendengus, tanpa sengaja. "Kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Kau jadi sombong. Aku suka, sweetheart."

"Aku tak peduli apa yang kau suka. Aku tak akan pergi dengan mu." Aku benar-benar ingin memukul kepalaku sendiri, karena tiba-tiba aku membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila aku menghabiskan malam berdua saja dengan Gaara. "Sebentar, apa barusan kau memanggilku Sweetheart?

"Kalau ya, kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka."

Gaara nyengir. "Sayangnya aku suka, Sweetheart."

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja, mengangkat tangannya kewajahku, dan memainkan jarinya ke rambutku. Memutar-mutarnya. "Kau tampak lebih cantik dari hari ke hari Hinata!".

Aku menarik diri. Berusaha kalau sentuhannya sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa untukku. Aku mengayunkan rambut kebelakang, berusaha melanjutkan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Maaf, " kataku. "Apa yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Ini tentang dirimu. Aku terpesona." Gaara tersenyum. Senyuman yang menawan. Membuatku tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Cukup, aku tak mau membicarakannya lagi. Kau pikir kau mengenalku apa?"

"Mungkin, kurasa aku tahu banyak tentang dirimu!"

Caranya mengucapkan kalimat itu tak bisa dibilang santai. Bahkan ekspresinya berubah serius. Walau aku tak yakin dia mengatakannya dengan serius.

Dan saatnya untuk menyerang balik. "Aku melihat file sekolahmu." Kata- kata itu menggantung diudara sejenak. Sebelum mata Gaara beradu dengan mataku."Aku yakin itu perbuatan yang dilarang." Katanya tenang.

"File-mu kosong. Tidak tertulis apa-apa disana. Nol besar."

Dia bahkan tidak terlihat kaget. Namun matanya berkilat tajam untuk beberapa detik. Dan itu membuatku merinding."Terus untuk apa kau memberi tahuku?"

"Aku ingin kau tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan dirimu. Kau tidak bisa membohongi semua orang. Aku akan membongkar rencanamu. Aku akan menelanjangi dirimu."

"kutunggu."

Wajahku memerah. Semua ucapanku hanya ditanggapi santai olehnya bahkan terkesan biasa saja. Nampak dari ekspresi wajahnya yang justru terlihat senang. Di belakang Gaara aku melihat Sakura melambaikan tangan. Berjalan menuju kami.

"Sakura datang. Kau harus pergi," kataku.

Gaara mencondongkan badannya kearahku, siap untuk berdiri. Dan berbisik "Kau tak seperti yang kukira Hinata."

"begitu juga kau." balasku

to be continue


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Gaje Canon (?)

**Genre : **Mystery/Romance

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11.15 saat mobil jeep kami berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Dia mematikan mesin lalu memberikan kuncinya kepadaku.

"Kau tidak mengantarku pulang?"tanyaku. Pertanyaan bodoh, karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya."Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan aku, sahabatmu seandainya dia..."

Belum selesai aku bicara, Sakura sudah memotongnya sambil nyengir. "Ya, ampun Hinata. Dia benar-benar ada dikepalamu ya. Aku sih tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku sendiri berharap memimpikannya malam ini."

_Huh._

"Lagipula aku sudah terlalu capek, dan jalan kerumahmu sangat menakutkan kalau sudah gelap," lanjut Sakura. "Kau bisa sendiri kan!"

"Baiklah." Jawabku sambil tersenyum pasrah.

Xxx

Dalam perjalanan pulang, lagi-lagi kubiarkan pikiranku berkeliaran. Kurasa aku benar, ada sesuatu yang sangat memikat dalam diri Gaara. Dan disaat bersamaan sangat menakutkan. Semakin kupikirkan, semakin aku yakin ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang...aneh. Dia terlihat sangat senang memancing kemarahanku. Coba pikir, buat apa bersusah payah seperti itu...kecuali ada alasan yang sangat bagus.

Baru separuh perjalanan, gerimis mulai turun menimbulkan bunyi berisik di atas kap mobil. Lampu jalan berkedap-kedip di atas, membuat suasana yang sudah suram semakin suram. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul. Apa aku merasa di ikuti? Tidak. Tak terlihat satupun mobil dijalanan. Aku benar-benar sendirian. Dan pikiran itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Kutambah kecepatan mobil seiring dengan hujan yang semakin deras.

Lalu lintas masih terlihat kosong. Dan speedometer sudah menunjukkan angka lima puluh. Kutancap gas lebih cepat, lalu bergerak ke persimpangan.

Akibatnya sudah kudengar sebelum aku bisa memastikan siluet hitam yang terguling di kap mobil. Aku menjerit dan menginjak rem sekuatnya serta memutar kemudi keras-keras. Mobil ini berputar beberapa kali dan akhirnya berhenti ketika bagian belakangnya membentur rambu lalu lintas. Siluet itu terempas kejalanan, terguling, dan menghilang diujung kap mobil.

Aku menahan napas, mencengkeram kemudi sangat kuat dengan tanganku yang pucat. Kuangkat kaki dari pedal. Mobil itu melonjak lalu mati.

Orang itu merangkak beberapa meter dariku, mengawasi. Dia sama sekali tak tampak...terluka.

Busananya hitam dari kepala sampai kaki, menyatu dengan kegelapan malam, sehingga sulit untuk mengenali wajahnya. Dia berdiri, memperkecil jarak diantara kami. Telapak tangannya di jendela samping, sehingga aku sadar kalau dia ternyata menggunakan topeng berbentuk tengkorak. Mata kami bertemu melalui lubang di topengnya. Dia seolah sedang menyeringai jahat.

Dia memukul sekali lagi, kaca yang memisahkan kami bergetar.

Aku mencoba menyalakan mesin berkali-kali, tapi mobil itu hanya berguncang dan mati. Aku mencoba menyalakannya lagi, tapi perhatianku teralihkan karena tiba-tiba ada bunyi keras. Dengan ketakutan, aku melihat pintu mobil lepas. Dia men-copot-nya

Mesin bergemuruh. Aku masuk ke gigi satu. Namun terlambat, tangannya menggapai bahuku, kemudian mencengkeram tanganku. Aku menjerit, menginjak pedal gas sekuat tenaga, mencoba meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman. Roda jeep menderit. Lelaki itu berpegangan, mencengkeram tanganku, berlari di samping mobil beberapa kali sebelum terjatuh.

Aku meluncur dengan kekuatan adrenalin. Menatap spion untuk memastikan laki-laki itu tidak mengejarku. Aku harus mengatupkan bibirku agar tidak terisak-isak

Xxxx

Kupacu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, sampai-sampai rumahku sendiri terlewat. Aku memutar balik, memotong jalan menuju persimpangan menuju pusat kota, kerumah Sakura. Aku menghubungi Sakura melalui ponselku. Pada dering ketiga dia menjawabnya.

"Hinata..."

"Sesuatu terjadi—aku—tiba-tiba—dia"

"Suaramu putus-putus. Apa?"

Aku menarik napas menenangkan diri. Menyeka hidung dengan punggung tangan. Tubuhku gemetar sampai ke jari-jari kaki. "Dia muncul entah darimana."

"Siapa?"

"Dia—" Aku berusaha menyampaikannya menjadi kata-kata."Dia melompat di depan mobil!"

"Ya, ampun. Apa kau menabrak sesuatu Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura terdengar khawatir.

Apa pun jawaban yang ingin kusampaikan, kata-kata itu seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan. Aku ingin berterus terang. Tapi bagaimana menjelaskannya kalau aku baru saja menabrak seorang laki-laki yang berdiri lagi tanpa terluka sedikitpun, kemudian mencopot pintu mobil.

"Boleh aku tidur di rumahmu?" aku ingin segera menjauh dari jalanan.

"Aku ada dirumah," kata Sakura."masuk saja, aku tunggu."

Dengan tangan mencengkeram kemudi erat-erat, aku memacu jeep itu dengan cepat menembus hujan. Sepuluh menit kemudian aku memarkir mobil itu didepan rumah Sakura. Kaca depan mobil retak parah. Spion hancur, dan pintu mobil yang copot. Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa marahnya Sakura bila melihatnya nanti.

Aku segera keluar dari mobil. Lalu berlari ke pintu depan, masuk, bergegas menuju kamar Sakura.

Sakura sedang tiduran di tempat tidur. Sambil membaca novel terbaru rate 18+ karangan novelis terkenal Hatake Kakashi yang berjudul 'Penguntit paling seksi'.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata? Kau tak apa-apa kan? Bagaimana dengan mobilku?" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran dengan nada khawatir.

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Suaraku tercekat, dan hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunjuk kearah pintu depan.

Sakura menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya."Baiklah, ayo kita keluar."

Sesampainya diluar, aku menatap jeep itu cukup lama. Bulu kudukku tiba-tiba meremang. Mobil itu tidak ada kerusakan sama sekali. Kaca depan tidak retak. Bagian belakang mobil tidak hancur. Dan pintu samping kemudi utuh kembali.

"Ada yang tidak beres," kataku. Tapi Sakura tidak mendengar sama sekali. Dia terlalu sibuk menginspeksi setiap inci mobil kesayangannya.

Aku meraba jendela samping pengemudi. Mulus. Aku pejamkan mata. Setelah aku membuka mata kembali, tetap utuh

Kuputari mobil, satu putaran penuh. Dan yang kulihat hanyalah sedikit goresan di depan bemper mobil.

"Kau mungkin mengantuk Hinata, sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan," kata Sakura, sambil memeluk kap mobil. "Satu goresan kecil, hanya itu."

Aku memaksa diri tersenyum, tetapi perutku terasa mual. Melihat kondisi mobil sekarang, rasanya itu mustahil. Tapi aku melihatnya, tonjokan yang menghancurkan kaca. Dan aku masih bisa merasakannya, cengkeraman pada tangan dan bahuku. Semua sangat nyata. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa itu tidak nyata.

Semakin kuat aku mencoba mengingat peristiwa itu, semakin sia-sia. Mata mematikan dibalik topeng tengkorak. Rincian ingatanku tiba-tiba memudar. Aku tak bisa mengingat warnanya. Apakah Hitam? Biru? Hijau?. Aku juga tidak bisa mengingat apa orang itu perempuan? Atau laki-laki?. Apa dia tinggi? Pendek? Kurus? Gemuk?.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menghilang. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan itulah bagian paling menakutkan. Semua hal tentang peristiwa itu menghilang dalam ingatanku, seberapa keraspun aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya. Hilang tidak bersisa.

tbc


End file.
